Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Hexalogy
Cast Voice actors * Dwayne Johnson as Leonardo, nicknamed "Leo", the leader of the Ninja Turtles. * Bill Nye the science guy as Donatello, nicknamed "Donnie", the scientist of the Ninja Turtles. * Lewis Black as Raphael, nicknamed "Raph", the aggressive member of the Ninja Turtles. * Jim Carry as Michelangelo, nicknamed "Mikey", the childish member of the Ninja Turtles. * Selena Gomez as Venus de Milo, a.k.a, Mei Pieh Chi, the female member of the Ninja Turtles. She is the long lost sister of the other four Ninja Turtles. * Dustin Hoffman as Splinter, a mutant rat who is the adoptive father and sensei of the Ninja Turtles. He was once a man named Hamato Yoshi. * Jordan Peele as Bebop, a criminal partner of Rocksteady who was genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic warthog. * Keegan-Michael Key as Rocksteady, a criminal partner of Bebop who was genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic rhinoceros. * Trevor Devall as Krang, a megalomaniacal ruthless extraterrestrial life-form equipped with a robotic prototype body, who seeks to destroy Earth and enslave the universe. * Bill Skarsgard as Slash, a member of an NYC biker gang who was genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic snapping turtle. * Thomas F. Wilson as Dogpound, a former member of the Foot Clan and current partner of Fishface who was genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic Akita. * Keith Silverstein as Leatherhead, a cowboy who was genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic alligator. * Tim Curry as Fishface, a former member of the Foot Clan and current partner of Dogpound who was genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic piranha. * Brendan O' Brian as Tiger Claw, a Crash Bandicoot fan who was genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic tiger. * Kurt Bryant as Tokka, a military veteran partner of Rahzar who was genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic tortoise. * Mark Ginther as Rahzar, a military veteran partner of Tokka who was genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic wolf. * Jim Cummings as Snakeweed, a former street thug who was genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic weed. * Shozo Izuka as Mung, Lord Dregg's current right hand man. * Alex Pettyfer as HiTech, Lord Dregg's former henchman was replaced with Mung. HiTech later befriends Donatello and becomes an ally of the turtles. He eventually becomes Venus de Milo's boyfriend. * Frank Welker as Metalhead, a robotic turtle created by Donatello to help out the turtles. * Zoe Saldana as Mona Lisa, an extra-terrestrial anthropomorphic salamander warrior from the planet Salamandria. She later becomes Raphael's girlfriend. * Idris Elba as Bullhop, a former bellhop and current dancer who was genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic bull by Oozequitoes. Live-action actors * Megan Fox as June O'Neil, a reporter for Channel 7 News and April's younger sister. ** Jo Jo Siwa as Young June O' Neil * Rachel Platten as April O'Neil, a reporter for Channel 6 News. ** Malina Weissman as Young April O'Neil * Jessica Chastain as May O'Neil, a reporter for Channel 3 News and April's older sister. ** Sophia Lillis as Young May O' Neil * Will Arnett as Vern Fenwick, April's co-worker. * Deep Roy as Hamato Yoshi, former member of the Foot Clan. * J.K. Simmons as Burne Thompson, May's boss. * William Fichtner as Eric Sacks, the CEO of Sacks Industries with ties to the Foot Clan. * James Saito as The Shredder, a.k.a, Oroku Saki, the leader of the Foot Clan. * Whoopi Goldberg as Bernadette Thompson, April's boss * Kelsey Grammar as Lord Dregg, rival of Krang * Toshishiro Obata as Tatsu, second in command of the Foot Clan. He is well known for his grumpiness. * Minae Noji as Karai, third in command of the Foot Clan. She eventually becomes Leonardo's girlfriend. * Abby Elliott as Taylor, April's roommate. * Kelly Marie Tran as Tang Shen, Hamato Yoshi's wife. * Missi Pyle as Kathryn O' Neil, April, May, and June's mom. * Taran Killam as Jim McNaughton * Neil deGrasse Tyson as Dr. Baxter Stockman, a scientist that works at Sacks Industries and later becomes the CEO and founder of TCRI. * Tobey Maguire as Dr. Kirby O'Neil, the father of April O'Neil. * Derek Mears as Dojo Ninja * Tye Sheridan as Baxter Stockman Jr, Baxter Stockman's son. * Justin Timberlake as Casey Jones, a corrections officer turned vigilante who wears a hockey-mask and wields a hockey stick as a weapon. He eventually meets and befriends the turtles and April. He eventually becomes April's boyfriend and then her husband. * Johnny Depp as Varian Fenwick, June's cameraman and Vern's older brother. * Charlie Puth as Victor Fenwick, May's cameraman and Vern's younger brother. * Laura Linney as Police Chief Rebecca Vincent, the chief of NYPD who initially despised the turtles but later became one of their allies. * Alessandra Ambrosio as herself and Vern's girlfriend * Dick Van Dyke as Charles O'Neil, Kirby's father and April's grandfather. * Jackie Chan as Chung I, Venus de Milo's adopted father. * Penn & Teller as their selves * Tom Holland as Nerdy bystander who is a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (I wonder why). * Vanilla Ice as himself Soundtrack # You don't stop NYC - Chris Classic and Alana D # Bad to the Bone - George Thorogood # The Imperial March - John Williams and London Symphony Orchestra # Cheap Thrills - Sia, ft. Sean Paul # You're Welcome - Dwayne Johnson # Go ninja, Go ninja, Go - Vanilla Ice # Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars # TMNT theme song - Chuck Lorre Plot Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Mutagen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Foot Clan Strikes Back Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Heroes in the Half-Shell Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles V: Rise of the Warlord Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VI: Out from the Shadows =